The present invention relates to an electronic device for the control of a drive motor of a steerable aerial, particularly for a TV receiving aerial.
It is known that the use of TV aerials has become more widespread, which can be rotatably adjusted, with which aerials the user can obtain the best reception by varying, as a function of the selected channel, the direction of his aerial.
There have been realized various types of control circuits, more or less sophisticated, to permit easy and exact regulation of the position of the aerial. The devices presently known, however, require for the connection between the receiver and the drive motor of the aerial, an additional and independent electric connection which is to be added to the indispensable one of the aerial cable.
This makes extremely difficult and complicated the installation of an angularly adjustable aerial since it is necessary to provide for two separate electric connections, respectively for connecting the aerial to the TV receiver and the aerial drive motor to its control circuit, located near the TV.
The aforementioned inconvenience is felt even more when one wishes to replace a fixed type aerial with a steerable aerial. In fact, in this case, it is necessary to effect a supplemental connection between the drive motor and the control circuit, since the aerial cable, already installed, continues to perform only its function of carrying the RF signals.